1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers and in particular to containers for storing or mailing cassette-style recorded information. These containers are also durable, easy to open and close, and are capable of being printed and laminated in a variety of graphics, styles and colors.
2. Background Art
Use of recorded media in cassette form, together with its associated play back or reproduction equipment, is extremely popular. These cassettes are used principally for replay or else they are purchased with pre-recorded programs thereon. It is highly desirable that these cassettes be mailed and stored in protective packages which not only prevent physical damage to the cassettes themselves, but are capable of supportive and assorted graphics and laminations which serve to dress the package and more favorably present its contents.
Previous containers specially adapted for videocassettes, such as Hehn, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,301 and Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,080 have used molded plastic to fashion containers which provide dust-free storage. These containers, while very durable, have the disadvantage of being bulky, often cumbersome to open, have limited ability to support associated product literature, and provide little cushioning protection in the event of rough handling during mailing.
Hehn provided a pocket molded into the base of the package which could hold advertising or descriptive product information. Previously such booklets were merely Placed inside the container, and were easily lost. Nelson provided an easier to open container by fashioning locking ribs which held an end opening cover rather than a top opening which locked onto its base by locking tabs, such as in Hehn.
Prior paper or cardboard containers either did not completely enclose the product, were not easy to open and close, or consisted of two or more units of differing materials which had to be fastened together. This increased not only raw material cost but assembly time and labor as well. An example of the last category is Ellis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,780.